A shadow in the dark
by Reign of Cherryblossoms
Summary: Anise gets lost, who is the one that finds her...Rated T just for safety


Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou No Kiss

If you don't like the couple of Mutsuki and Anise then don't read.

BTW: Mutsuki and anise might be a little bit out of character… but since it's my one shot, I got creative license.

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow in the Dark.<strong>

He was always there, waiting. A quiet presence with a mind all his own. So when he wasn't there it caused her to feel sad and lonely.

And maybe a little afraid….

Okay make that completely and totally afraid….

Especially with Mitsuru around, that white rose didn't know when to quit. Didn't know when to leave her alone. And that was what happened before now, the White Rose had embarrassed and upset Anise enough that she had snuck out of the knights watchful gaze and found her self lost. With no cards with her, for her brain decided to lasps on her common sense. She was left completely alone, under the crescent moon night.

Anise POV- sort of

'Oh great, stupid Anise, now your lost with no way for help and he is not here to come and rescue…' Her thoughts stopped. And now she was speaking to her self. "Oh no, I am not going there. Definitely not. No, no, no, no." she couldn't stop repeating the word, even as her thoughts went back to the Dark Stalker. She stomped her foot on the ground.

Anise could feel her self sigh, and her shoulders sag. "This couldn't get any worse." She mumbled, before she froze and looked to the sky, suddenly seeing the moon covered by dark clouds and then the water hit. A complete and utter down pour that soaked her through within moments. "Shelter, shelter, shelter." Anise repeated to her self as she took off in a run, the rain almost making it impossible for her to see.

But at the last moment she spotted some shelter she could use till the rain stopped. Pulling her school jacket around her she leaned against the pillar of the gazebo like structure. She found herself thinking of 'Him' his constant quiet presence that she had come to enjoy maybe even love...

"Stupid Anise now is not time for your heart to decide who you want…." She whispered as she tucked her small body into her self.

End of Anise POV

Mutsuki was annoyed, the noise was too much for the dark stalker, and it was starting to show when his eyebrow twitched. He drew his attention to the door his dominion had disappeared out off when he noticed the downpour. He stood up from the wall he was leaning on in the shadows of the room, and glanced around for the pink haired human.

Taking a deep breath he found nothing, none of her addicting scent was fresh meaning she was still outside. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the cards by the door and the emotion of worry gathered inside his chest. Glancing at the others once, before the Black Rose night stepped out into the rain.

The down pour was heaving on his jacket but he was not soaked, using his dominion's scent was out of the picture for the rain made that impossible. Looking at the sky, he figured if she went straight, she would have come across the gazebo the only shelter around other then the house of Mitsuru.

With emotions swirling in his once empty chest, he set out to that very building. His long legs carrying him across the distance. He paused though when he heard a small achoo in the darkness, he could not stop the frown on his lips as he finally stepped into the shelter and looked down at his soaked and shaking from the cold Dominion.

"Dominion."

His voice was iron silk but welcome to the young teen girls ears, and when she lifted her eyes to meet her Black Rose's, they had tears in them. Those tears enough distracted the Dark Stalker from her state of dress if only for a moment, if he was not so practiced at hiding his emotions the dark stalker would have blushed as his Dominion leapt into his body, her slim fragile arms wrapping around him tightly.

Awkwardly the Black rose's arms wrapped around her, shaking body. "Mutsuki.." the dark stalker tilted his head to look down at his Dominion wrapped in his arms. The urge to make her his and his alone at that moment was heavy in his mind and chest. But his hand was gentle as he wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Dominion, you know it is dangerous to wonder alone at least without the cards with you." Again his voice was iron but his Dominion just gave an embarrassed smile, a small 'I forgot' lifting to his ears. He sighed, slightly aggravated by his dominions human thoughts when he could feel her snuggle into his body, as if looking for warmth.

Mutsuki shifted to lean closer to his dominion when he noticed the rain changed her scent, he closed his eyes and followed the fragrance to his dominions smooth throat. His nose gently brushing her skin, he brought in her scent and sighed. His breath curling over her skin, he felt Anise hand shift and started to pull away when her arm wrapped around him, to pull him closer.

The action was new but not unwanted by the silent male, with her action his nose just brushed her jaw, and his cold lips brushed along her hammering pulse. With eyes closed, the dark stalker pressed his lips onto her throat. For a moment she stiffened in his arms before she was letting her hand fall back, exposing her throat to him.

The dark stalker couldn't explain the motion or the emotions in his own chest, but he tasted her skin with his tongue anyways. She shivered in his grasp, and the dark stalker was lifting his head slightly to look down at her with unreadable eyes. Soft eyes looked up at him and her fingers tugged on his hair slightly as she leaned up toward the being.

A flicker of a thought before the Dark stalker claimed his Dominion's lips, her warm lips heating his own cold ones. His tongue stroked her bottom lip, and she gave him entrance.

He left her lips to trail kisses down her throat, pulling in her scent the entire time, he gently nipped at her pulse before kissing the slight sting, a quick stroke of his tongue; her head falling back once more, a small suckle of her skin; her breath hitched, a deeper pull of his mouth; a soft moan vibrating from her throat and leaving through her swollen lips.

He wanted her. His dominion. "Mine…" his voice a silky breeze against the slowly bruising skin of her throat, causing his dominion to shiver in his arms, although this time not from the cold.

Anise looked at her Black Rose and nodded under the heat of his usually cold gaze. "Yours…" was all she could whisper before Mutsuki was claiming her lips once more with his own.

* * *

><p>Yes I know that the title does not go with the one shot, but I didn't want the title to give anything away of what would happen in the short story. This is my first BNK fan fiction, but I have card captor ones(some I cant finish for I have no muse for them anymore….sadly)<p>

Flames welcome….

Thanks for reading, please Review.


End file.
